Cilla Time
Character Personality (Extended) I'm incredibly stubborn. When I don't want to do something, there's no way I'm doing it, no matter what anyone else says. Though, the people who are the recepiants of the stubbornness are often agitated with me. I'm happy as long as I get my way, though. I'm also overly confident, which often gets me into a lot of trouble. I usually think that I can do something on my own that I really can't, and then my sisters have to come and save me. It's rather embarrassing, really, yet I keep doing it over and over again. *Blushes* Its become an unshakable habit for me. Finally, I'm WAY more regal than I should be. When my sisters and I are training to be proper goddesses, I am able to nail everything on my first try, while my sisters have to try and try again. I don't know why, but regal behavior just comes naturally to me. I think it might have something to do with me being the goddess of the past. After all, the past had many regal women. Maybe my knack for properness comes from them? Appearance (Extended) I have raven black hair that is always in natural curls, and falls to my knees. Even when I try to straighten it, it always falls back to its natural curls immediately. Relationships Family Cronus: My father, Cronus is one of those people who teaches their daughter about her powers and then hands her off to her mother for the rest of her life. In other words, Cronus is nowhere near winning the father of the year award, but who even momentarily thought that he would? Clio: My mother, Clio raised me and my sisters from age five to today. The only time Cronus even stopped by was to teach us about our powers. My sisters and I lived at Mount Parnassus for that entire time, and we loved every second of it. Horatia: One of my sisters, Horatia has gone through the same thing that I have. She's best friends with Mirai, though, leaving me to hang out with the Muses. Not that I mind, of course. I have the best time with my mom and aunts. Mirai: My other sister, Mirai isn't high on my trusted list. Due to her childish nature, Mirai has a tendency to tell everyone and anyone any secrets you tell her. Mirai is still my sister, though, and I love her with all of my heart. Terpsichore: My favorite aunt, Terpsichore is always very kind to me. She gives me dancing and singing lessons every week, which help pass the time spent on Mount Parnassus. Friends I don't really have any friends other than my sisters, mother, and aunts due to my… strict childhood. Pet Queen Elizabeth the First: Queen Elizabeth the First, or Liz, as I call her, is the most faithful pet you could ever ask for. She can sense when I'm sad, and is always there to comfort me. Romance Do you really think that I had a chance for romance being locked up on a mountain for almost all of my life?! Trivia *DYK… That I am thought to have inherited some of my grandmother's regal personality? Or, wait… Would I call her my sister, instead?… I'm so confused! * DYK… That Aphrodite herself admitted I was more beautiful than her? Okay, so she threatened me multiple times first, but my aunt finally saw clarity when I said that I was related to her. Also, when all of the other gods threatened her right back. I'm so loved... Quotes *"Who wants to go and party with Cleopatra? Or maybe even Christopher Columbus! Anyone? Come on! Let the goddess of the past use her powers!" * "Move, Mirai! I can't see my reflection enough!" * "Aunt Terpsichore says that dancing is not a skill that you learn, but a skill that you already have inside of you. You just need to unlock it in order to do great things!" * "PAGEANT QUEENS?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PAGEANT QUEENS, PEANUT BRAIN?!" * "You want to know my best feature? My beauty. It surpasses all beauty, even Aphrodite's." Gallery add photos!